Characters
Characters Allies of Cathak Legateship: House Cathak – A military house, With Cathak Jorum dead and Layton in charge, it is uncertain if any corruption remains. Jorum was only connection to the Concern Cathak Layton – House Leader Cathak Agelius to Simi Arcane’s puppet Cathak Portus deceased Former Acting Head Cathak Kor deceased School rival of Talen, expelled from Bells, second to Jorum Cathak Marcus deceased Talen’s father, self-exiled to Tower of Silence, uncovered Overlord machinations House V’Neef – contracted as merchant marine, was promised Imperial Navy Cpt V’Neef Ziang – Caught up in SF slave resolution, accepted 35% return Cpt V’Neef Jo of the Merry Minnow, a small, fast ship V’Neef Alliset – In Brotherhood w/ Cathak Layton. Opposed investigating The Concern House Tepet Tepet Marik(Derek) – In Brotherhood w/ Cathak Layton. Championed Lex & Talen House Nellens Master Nellens Poe – was given 65% of slaves in Gloom to mollify him during SF outbreak Allies of Tralex Legateship: House Tralex – yay, new house! House Sesus - A military house, Allegedly corrupt Lex’s cousin seems unaware of nature of airships, favors victory over investigation of possible evil House Cynis – Official slavers, Allegedly corrupt Dekavor PC administrator House Mnemon Allies of Ledaal Legateship: to be neutral House Ledaal – Allegedly corrupt. Little is known of actual house leadership, but their magical bent suggests Sidereal connections Ledaal Jedir Sneed – Powerful sorcerer, professor at Dodecagram, patrician sister fancies Talen Unallied Houses: House Ragara – Realm bankers House Iselsi – Officially defunct, remnants remain Cpt Ravager deceased – Was on a vengeance quest because of his murdered wife (?) Ravager’s First Mate – given a ship and leave to continue her vengeance quest; may have good list of corrupt dynasts from Ravager’s House Brezalius Seemingly mortal scout, serves admirably as 12A Seneschal Secretly a Solar of ~25 years Good friend of Sister Mar Bren deceased? Posed as a dog trainer, stole a politicians prized hunting dog Tracked down and captured. Escaped during an attempted assassination by a Sidereal The Concern >Arcane, Deathlord Wears a silver mask, cloak and gloves More subtle and indirect than the Mask of Winters Used Cathak Jorum to infiltrate house Considered peaceful formation of Triumvirate a victory by his competitor, the Ebon Father “The Ebon Dragon will not seize my victory.” Lives in The Black City, The First Desolation The Blessing of Gentle Torments, Death Knight deceased Overlords Sidereals who influence many things from behind the scenes Probably planted assassin in Immaculate Order to kill dog thief / scout Brezalius Ebon Father & Ebon Mother Unknown nature Purpose is to destroy Creation All-Seeing Eye of the Empress Enemies of Arcane and all Deathlords, allies of Vaksu and the Valley >Aiya Mai deceased Head of House Iselsi >Cediphas deceased Grandson of Aiya Mai, servant of Talen’s uncle Kirsof Throat Mangler Negotiation counterpart representing slaves during Gloom SF outbreak Sister Mar deceased Killed by Arcane’s undead dragon deathknight Proponent of normalizing some Anathema The Grey Covenant (Fire Pole Immaculates) >Master Shin Za deceased, successor to Three Rivers >Sister Hahna, Prioress of Perpetual Stillness >The Lucky Thirteen Tepet Stire, Headmaster of Dodecagram Airship Exalts (12 total) (now freed) 3 green Solars, several Dragonbloods Dynast Bachelorettes (6) in current recruitment by Angelus on behalf of Lex; no Fire aspects Mothers of the Valley Katra Scarlet Fever Chief of Staff, former bandit, mother of Angelus Scions Tralex Brand – rebel failed assassin, sentenced to the Immaculate Order, in training for Mouth of Peace Huntress – Notorious prey of Wild hunt; resides in Wild near Tower of Silence; appears Fey, but actually of same form as Simi Simi the Gatekeeper – 2nd Circle (or higher) female Demon; possibly works for Ebon Mother & Ebon Father; Same type as the Huntress Zora – Vaksu’s troublesome disciple dot flaw. Madly in love with him